


An Anomoly in the Form of a Woman

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Burn Notice, Lost
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Crossover, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-18
Updated: 2011-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael spots a woman at the airport. Her lack of child accompanying her makes her a curiosity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Anomoly in the Form of a Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ciaimpala](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ciaimpala).



> Pre-canon for both series.

Being a spy meant you keep a wether eye out for anomalies. Things that stand out, like an adult woman, playing with a toy airplane in an airport bar. At first, you think, well, maybe there’s a kid involved. But no wedding ring on her finger, and the carryon bag at her feet didn’t have any kid stuff tucked into it, to keep a child quiet and entertained during the flight. Not to mention, her attention was focused on the toy, rather than the airport itself.

A half-full drink sat next to her at the bar – another indication she didn’t have a child traveling with her – and she set the plane down with a certain reluctance before picking up her glass and sipping at it. The sound of a kid throwing a tantrum didn’t make her turn around, to see if it was her child or not, just confirming what you already had guessed – she’s traveling alone.

And that just begged the question of why she’s playing with a toy plane. Why it’s so important to her, because even though she’s not touching it right now, she’s got it in her sights, as if she’s afraid it’s suddenly going to vanish.

You consider going to her, chatting her up, figuring out what’s up with the plane. But then you hear your flight being called and duty is more important than the mystery. Besides, you figure, gathering up your own carryon, it’s likely she was divorced and the kid’s with the ex.

You adjust your sunglasses, glance over your shoulder at the woman, and continue on to your plane. Time to focus on the business at hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ciaimpala at the live journal community, Fandom_Stocking.


End file.
